That's Scandalous
by ForeverXIce
Summary: Just when Kagome thought things were going great with her and boyfriend Inuyasha, she realized that no one was really who they seemed to be. Sess/kag . changing summary/changing storyline/may change title
1. Chapter 1

Summary: High school drama in all it's scandal stained glory. Alternative Universe. Pairings undeclared.

P.s. Authors note: Made a few changes

**Kagome**

Life was like a cake mixture.

I kept thinking this as I poured in milk, eggs, and the cake mixture. I tried mixing it manually, but I'd only succeeded in making a bigger mess of a kitchen, and a not so successful cake mixture. Finally, I turned on the egg beater and gazed out the window as it worked it's not so messy magic.

Every ingredient you added to the mixture was like every event or person in your life. And when you try to mix it together to create one smooth mix, you can either make a huge mess, or you can get that lovely, delicious tasting batter.

However delicious my cake would end up, my life was about to become that huge mess, and I didn't even have a clue.

lllllllll

After cleaning up the mess I made, wrapping up the cake and putting it in the refrigerator, I ran upstairs to freshen up. First stop: washroom. The walls were painted a pretty sky blue, and the white counters gleamed with products. I chose a few after washing my face, then straightened my hair as I pulled it out of my baking pony tail. I groaned when I saw the time. It had taken me _an hour_to clean up? I quickly straightened my clothes and brushed my teeth.

I glanced at my watch again, and then bounded down the stairs, fetching my blue hobo bag on the way. Slipping on my blue leopard spotted flats, I turned around to shout, "I'm going out! I'll be back tonight, call my cell if you need anything!" to my dad.

My dad gave a grunt from his study. He probably hadn't heard a word I'd said. He'd been really busy lately, with work. Sometimes, he spent nights in his office at work, falling asleep after a huge load of papers. I felt bad, seeing him work so hard.

"Don't over-exert yourself!" I warned, and then shut the door, locking it behind me.

I was on my way to have dinner with Inuyasha, my boyfriend since freshman year. Inuyasha had been my friend (or bully) since kindergarten, but he'd always been a little too immature and loud for me to actually be into him. He was really torn up when his parents divorced in seventh grade and his mom moved away, remarrying. I started to see a more sensitive side of him, and I think that's what brought us together.

He was still a little rough when he spoke, and he had a bad temper. However, I knew him well enough to know that the way he acted only reflected how much he cared about something.

I finally spotted the café we were going to, and I smiled. It was easy to find him, because of his long, yes _silver_, hair. In freshman year, his hair had been up to his waist and very thick. I'd convinced him soon after to get it shortened to about mid-back length and layered. He kept his silver bangs, which I must admit, were pretty cute.

At the moment, he was wearing a red sweater and baggy torn, faded jeans. On his head was his signature red cap. I grinned at his familiar choice of clothes. Finally, I reached him and I slipped my arms around him, smiling up at him shyly. We kissed briefly, and then he slung his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him as we walked inside. He got us a table for two on the outside balcony.

The evening was exceptionally warm, with a comfortable breeze, and I loved the idea of eating outside. I beamed as we sat down.

"Your bangs are getting pretty long." I said, smiling. I reached a hand out to softly lift his hair from his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, grinning, taking my hand and kissing my fingers. I giggled.

"Yeah," I replied challengingly. "Maybe this time you should get a bowl cut." I teased, knowing how sensitive he was about his hair. It took nearly three months of persuading to get him to get a trim.

He gasped, gaping at me. "God, _no_." He nearly growled.

I laughed. "No, really, I think they're very sexy." I offered, continuing to toy with his hair.

He finally grinned. "I think they're sexier on girls, say, you?" He retorted, shoving his cap onto my head.

I laughed again, adjusting his hat so I could see. "I'll get one if you do." I teased. I'd probably get one before he did.

He wrinkled his nose.

Soon, the food arrived and we laughed more. Once we were done, we began walking back to his house, where he had arranged a movie for us to watch.

The movie had been my choice, a chick flick with Drew Barrymore. As I got down on my knees to turn on the dvd player, Inuyasha flew to the couch, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. I didn't hear him get up, but a moment later, his breath was warm on my neck. Turning me around, he planted his lips on mine in a way that sent chills through my body. Pleasant chills.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms slipped around my waist as we leaned into each other. For a while, it was bliss, until I felt him slowly slipping his hands under my shirt. Not breaking the kiss, I moved his hands back on top of my shirt.

He redirected his lips to my throat as I turned my head, panting. His hands began moving to the front of my shirt, groping me softly. I moaned quietly, but moved his hands away again.

We pulled an inch apart, and he whispered my name softly. Then, he began inching my shirt up. I held my arms timidly around my chest, so he couldn't pull it higher. He leaned in to kiss the spot behind my ear, trying to make me let go. I felt my resistance slipping. A moment longer, and I wouldn't know why I was refusing him. I pulled my face farther from his as he continued trying to raise my shirt.

I shook my head, gasping for breath. He finally stopped and resumed to running his hands up and down my front, through the cloth. I settled for that, and we began kissing again.

Inuyasha walked me home like a gentlemen, but didn't say a word, sulking. He then gave me a kiss on my forehead before he turned to leave. I watched him go, and then I slipped inside my house.

"Dad?" I called, to let him know I was home.

When there was no reply from his study, I called his name again, and then went to look. His desk was a mess of papers and folders, and his books were pulled out of the shelf. No dad. There was a single note taped to the edge of his table. I picked it up and began reading. It was dad, telling me something had happened at work and he would spend the night there. I sighed. I was already used to it.

Since Souta, my very annoying just-discovering-puberty little brother was away sleeping over at his friend's house, I was home alone. I quickly ran upstairs and lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and mulling over my thoughts.

Inuyasha had been hinting that he wanted to sleep with me for a few weeks now, and I just wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I still wasn't sure if I loved him as more than a friend, and I didn't want to sleep with someone I wasn't in love with.

Sighing again, I took my cell phone from my pocket, and called Kikyou. Kikyou was like a sister to me. We'd grown up together as cousins and even looked a little similar, although I would say she looked much prettier and sophisticated. Guys fell over Kikyou like snow in winter. If anyone knew about guys, it would be her.

When she picked up, I instantly filled her in with all the details.

When I stopped, Kikyou giggled. "Take a breath. You might need it after all that talking." She suggested. "Anyways, you and Inuyasha have been like, going out _forever_. In high school terms, you guys are practically married. Why won't you sleep with him?" She asked me. I loved Kikyou and all, but we definitely weren't on the same page when it came to relationships.

"Because…I don't know, I don't think I'm ready." I guess to Kikyou it was a huge shock that as a junior, (albeit a new junior – as in I'd only been one for about two weeks or so) I was still a virgin.

Kikyou gave a sigh. "Ready scheadmy. Does it feel good when he, you know, pushes you too far?" She asked, using the way I had put it.

I thought about it, then shamefully added, "Maybe, a bit. But part of it feels wrong." I admitted.

Kikyou sighed dramatically. "Little, young, naïve, Kagome." She chided. "What ever shall we do with you?"

What ever, indeed.

llllllll

Inuyasha called me the next day, with apologies. "I know you're not ready, and I respect that. I acted like a total, immature kid last night and I'm sorry about that. Forgive me?" He asked.

"Like you even have to ask." I replied, smiling. "God, I don't know why you make everyone think you're a jerk. Sometimes you're so sweet."

He groaned. "Please don't say that." Then he laughed. "Anyways, want to hang out? I'll buy you lunch. As an apology." He told me. "And I want to tell you something."

"Tempting." I said, thinking of it. "Fine." I finally agreed.

llllllll

"So, who is he?" I asked again. Inuyasha and I were sitting in starbucks, talking about the latest in his life.

"A while before I was born," Inuyasha started. "My dad was cheating on my mom with this girl he met at a cafe. He didn't think anything would come from it after he stopped seeing her. In sixth grade, that girl found my dad and told him she had a thirteen year old son...that was his."

"So you have a half brother?" I asked, eyes wide. I couldn't imagine that.

Inuyasha nodded, but continued. "Some how, my mom found out and they started fighting. Then my mom wanted a divorce. After that, well, my half brother lived with us for about one and a half years."

"So if he lived with you for that long, how come no one else knew? How come I didn't know?" I asked, confused. Even if we weren't the best of friends back then, he would have told me.

"He attended a public school in a different district. I never even told anyone about him because I hated him." Inuyasha spat out. Then he calmed down. "Then he was sent to some expensive boarding school. He's supposed to be going to college now, but he's taking a year off, the asshole and he's decided to spend it here. With us. Working for my dad." Inuyasha finished, groaning into his hand.

"Wow." I said, taking it in. Inuyasha had had a secret half brother this entire time? "What's so awful about him?" I asked.

"He's a pompous asshole. The entire time he lived here, he always acted like it was a pain and we were burdening him. He always talked to me like I was some stupid kid." Inuyasha said angrily.

I took his hand. "But you weren't, and you're not." I told him. He gave me a small grin. Trying to lighten the mood, I asked, "So what's his name, anyways? So I don't have to call him The Nameless One."

Inuyasha hesitated. "Sesshomaru." He said finally, in a very hostile tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: please review!

As I showered, I thought about what was happening with Inuyasha. How would I feel to know that my father had had an illicit child while still with my mom? Granted, my father and mother had divorced just two years after I was born, but it would probably still hurt.

After letting the hot water pour over my body for a few more minutes, I finally shut it off and wrapped my hair in a towel, dried it for a moment, then wrapped it around my body. Sighing, I went to put on my clothes.

Llll

The next day I'd gotten to school early, so I met Kikyou in front of the school before class.

If you saw Kikyou, you'd think we were sisters, since we looked so much alike (according to everyone else). That must have been because of our similar length black hair, same heights, and similar body types. Kikyou was beautiful, with bangs hanging above her eyes and smooth hair following down her shoulders. Her eyes were a very deep black, and her face was flawless. When she spoke, her voice had an intriguing, almost commanding way with it. People listened to her, and that was more than I could hope for me.

We'd been friends forever, and despite her popularity both with friends and with guys, she's still remained cool. Unlike me, Kikyou wasn't a one-guy girl. She liked to "Test the waters" as she put it. It seemed every week she had a new guy on her arm. I used to be jealous of it, back in eighth grade, when it seemed like she was changing. I used to think Inuyasha was interested in her, but now I knew different. I didn't let any of it affect our friendship anymore.

Like me and Inuyasha, Kikyou had an incomplete family as well. I think that's why we all bonded so well together. Kikyou had lost both her parents when she was really young, and she grew up with her grandmother, Kaede. However, whenever we talked about it, Kikyou would always laugh and reassure us that she didn't even remember her parents enough to feel pain. I liked to believe it.

Now, when I saw her, she was wearing a loose white, V-necked sweater, with a tight red micro micromini with thigh-high schools. She was clinging to who I recognized as Naraku Onigumo, the resident mysterious, brooding teenager in our school. AS far as I knew, every girl had been trying to get him go out with them since he transferred here. If any girl could do it, it was Kikyou.

"Hey Kagome!" Kikyou called excitedly as I walked towards her. She smiled and introduced me to her new boyfriend even though I, along with every other girl in school, knew who he was. "This is Naraku. Naraku, meet Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him, not sure what to do. After all, it was _Naraku_.

He slowly drew his hand out and smiled back, a move I'd never seen him do since he transferred (the smile, not the handshake). I took it awkwardly and then flinched a little. His skin was icy cold and hard. He noticed me flinch, even though Kikyou didn't, smiled wider, and withdrew his hand.

"Come on, let's get to class." Kikyou said, squeezing his arm as we walked inside the school. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" She asked towards me, as we began walking separate directions.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Then, I headed towards my locker, where I knew my favourite silver haired guy was waiting.

And sure enough, he was there, wearing the red cap that he was so obviously forbidden to wear at school. I smiled, and even before greeting him, I slipped my arms around his neck and gave him a warm kiss. He returned it affectionately, wrapping one arm around my waist. When I pulled apart, I smiled, "Good morning." I said sweetly.

"Yeah. It is." He grinned cheekily. Then he frowned. "Well, for now at least. That son of a bitch is moving in today. For once, I'm glad I have to go to school, just so I won't have to be part of the _welcoming committee_." He spat the last part.

"Oh come on, lighten up." I advised. "Don't think about it." I patted his cheek and smiled. The corners of his lips raised, but he didn't smile. "Stay distracted." I offered.

He grinned at that one, tightening his arms around my waist. "Are you offering to be the distraction?" He teased.

I giggled and pretended to think about it. Impatiently, he groaned and kissed me again. I raised a hand to his cheek, encouraging him.

Eventually, we had to part for breath, and he finally let me go long enough for me to open my locker and sort my books through. He leaned on the locker beside mine, watching me. "You're beautiful." He said, grinning.

I looked up and said, quite cheekily, "It's a little early in the morning for compliments, don't you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should hold them off and shower me with them afterschool, when we can actually be alone?" I suggested.

"I like the alone part." He admitted, and I laughed.

.

At lunch, I met up with Inuyasha and we entered the cafeteria together.

Our cafeteria was pretty small, with rows and rows of grey tables, then a food aisle far back. However, it was always extremely crowded. I spotted Kikyou and pulled Inuyasha along to find her.

A few tables down from her, Inuyasha suddenly pulled back and asked, "God, who is she sitting with?", in a slightly repulsed tone, referring to Naraku.

"That's Kikyou's boyfriend. Sort of." I offered. "Come on, let's go join them." I ordered, tugging on his arm to get him to move. Reluctantly, he followed after me.

"Kagome!" Sango, sitting across from Kikyou, greeted.

I'd met Sango in Sophomore year when she'd transferred into my class. She was really nice, and she had a really independent personality. Not only was she strong emotionally, but also physically, on account of her parents being martial arts teachers. She was also one of the prettiest girls Kagome knew. With her light brown hair and pink cheeks, she was definitely one of the most sought after girls. Well, she used to be, right after she transferred. But these days, not a lot of the guys had the guts to chase after her after she threatened to punch their daylights out.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said, looking up from his cell phone. "Hey Inuyasha." He added.

Miroku, however, was one of the braver males and had continued pursuing Sango (as well as every other girl within a mile radius). He make moves on her very often though, because he was often still recovering from an injury she had provided him. Through all that, though, he was a funny guy.

"Hi you guys." I said, smiling. Inuyasha, still looking grim about being forced along, remained silent. I pinched him.

"Ow! Oh, hey." He offered, after giving me a glare.

When Kikyou and Naraku finally stopped kissing, Kikyou introduced him. "Inuyasha, this is Naraku." She said with a sunny smile. Naraku, propped up on one elbow, smiled without his teeth.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said angrily.

I was confused. "What's up?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Forget it." He said bitterly, taking a bite and keeping his eyes downcast. I sighed. I was used to Inuyasha's bizarre reactions.

I looked back up. Kikyou was confused, but she didn't let it bother her. She struck up a conversation with everyone else on the table right away. Naraku, leaning on his arm, looked me lazily through one of his eyes. Then he lifted two fingers in my direction and grinned slowly, like he was acknowledging something.

Lllll

After school, Inuyasha had calmed down, and I met him in front of the school, where we walked to his house.

Inuyasha's dad was extremely wealthy, owning huge companies around the world. Therefore, his house was amazing. Outside, there was a huge gate that opened when you identified yourself. Beyond that, on both sides of the path, was a spectacular lawn, with stunning flowers. The house itself was old fashioned and large, with beautiful white pillars and balconies. The patio we stood on was sparkling.

We were let in by Inuyasha's father's assistant, Toushi. He was frail looking, but spoke with the firm voice. Pushing his spectacles higher up his nose, he informed Inuyasha, "Your half-brother is upstairs moving into his room. Your father requests you be polite." He said, waving a finger at him.

Inuyasha tensed, and I squeezed his arm just as he was about to retort. He looked and me and rolled his eyes, but just nodded at Toushi.

We were standing in the main hall of the house. No matter how many times I'd been here, the beauty of it never ceased to amaze me. In the huge, open room, the floors were clean, sparkling marble. On either side of the room were doorways leading to the next rooms. Beside each doorway was the white stairway, leading up to the next floor. They joined at the top.

I slowly tugged Inuyasha up the stairs. He didn't say a word. Finally, we reached his room. It was the usual mess of posters and clothes. I sat down on the chair and looked up at him. He was still sulking silently. "Inuyasha…" I was about to say something else when someone outside the room spoke.

"I thought I heard some noise."

I was about to ask who it was, because a voice that smooth and well, sensual, did not belong to Inuyasha's father. However, I didn't need to ask, because a moment later, a boy, or rather, a man, stepped into the open doorway.

I might have gaped, and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. He was unquestionably the most beautiful male I had ever seen. There was no questioning who he was, either. His silver hair gave him away as Inuyasha's half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, his hair was cut to his shoulders, and layered so parts folded out. Silver bangs hung just above his eyes. They had the same brown eyes, so light they were nearly golden. That was where the similarities ended. Sesshomaru was half a foot taller, and his skin was a lighter shade. He had impeccable bone structure, the way he held his head up. His body was that of a model, with shoulders that weren't too broad, and a thin waist. It was also obvious he had just taken a shower, as his hair was wet and dripping onto the blue sweater he wore.

While I gaped, Sesshomaru just leaned against the doorway frame casually, and ran a hand through his wet hair. He had a slightly amused smile on his face. "Well, little brother? I come all the way here and I don't even get acknowledged?" His tone was taunting, but it was hard to believe someone with that voice could say anything that sounded anything other than angelic.

Finally, I tore my eyes away from Sesshomaru and back to Inuyasha. I knew well enough that his calm exterior was only a veil he held over his bristling temper. Even his fists began to tremble slightly, while his face remained unemotional. I quickly stood up and walked slightly behind him, encircling my arms around his waist. I felt his body relax.

Calmly, Inuyasha answered, "Hello, Sesshomaru." He nearly spat the name.

Sesshomaru pushed up from the wall and then let his eyes flicker around the room. "I can see you're still living up to your…", he paused for a moment, perhaps searching for a word. "..High standards." He was very obviously referring to the mess in Inuyasha's room. "No. No, I think it's actually gone to a whole new level." He said lazily. "Were you working on it while I was gone?"

I was beginning to get annoyed. I could see why Inuyasha never told anyone about Sesshomaru. He was a downright jerk. "Stop it." I said, taking a step forward.

Sesshomaru looked at me, and then looked back at Inuyasha. "Who's that?" He asked, almost as if he wanted to say 'what', instead of 'who'.

Inuyasha scowled. "None of your damn business." He nearly growled out.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, the smile gone, but his face remaining calm. "I'll leave you, seeing as you're…," He looked at me, "entertaining. I hope you enjoy your time in the pig's pen." Then, he turned and left smoothly.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed the moment I closed the door. "How did you put up with him?" I asked angrily.

Inuyasha seemed to be calming down. He sat on the carpet, leaning back on the edge of his bed. I bent down beside him. "I almost didn't." He said slowly. Then his anger seemed to spark up again. "Who does he think he is? Some kind of freaking king or something?" He asked rhetorically. His face was slightly flushed.

"Inuyasha, calm down." I said quietly, touching his hand.

He didn't stop. "He thinks he can just walk in there and express his damn opinions on what I do? What makes him think he's so much better than me?" He nearly shouted.

"Just calm down." I said a little firmer, reaching up to touch his arm.

He didn't seem to hear me. "One of these days, I swear I'm going to-"

I bent down to kiss him hard, to stop him from continueing. It worked, and a moment later, he was pulling me down to his chest, and I was giving in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know it says I'm changing the storyline. Don't get all freaked and think that the whole thing's going to change. Not much of it is going to change, except I'm going to make Kagome a lot more stable than I was going to have her in the beginning. She'll actually know who she wants. You'll see what I mean, I hope. Please review! No flames please.

The next few days went quickly. On Wednesday, nothing much had happened, except Inuyasha had finally decided that it was either him or Naraku. In the end, we moved to the table beside them, since had had a problem with sitting with Naraku. After school, I'd dropped by over at his house, and while Inuyasha went downstairs, I'd exchanged only a few words with Sesshomaru, and that only included my name and his. Friday after school, instead of going to his house, we'd gone to see a movie.

Now it was Saturday, and I was getting dressed. I was supposed to go to Inuyasha's place in two hours. After combing my hair, I went down the stairs.

My dad was in his study again. Usually, he didn't like it when I turned on music and he was working, so I closed the door to the family room and turned up the volume, figuring he couldn't hear it through my door and his. I closed my eyes and danced around the room, laughing at myself. It was a song I knew. I sang along with it, throwing myself around in circles.

Suddenly, there was a hard knocking on the door. I turned down the music and went to get it. Before I got it, however, the door burst open and my father was standing there, face flushed with anger and hair messed. My smile faded.

"Kagome," He tried to say calmly, "I'm trying to work! Do you _know_ how hard it is to work with all that noise?!" He shouted. His collar was unbuttoned and his clothes were wrinkled, obviously because he'd been working so hard. I felt terrible.

I didn't know what to do. My dad almost never shouted at me. The last time he'd shouted at me was in elementary school when I'd gotten lost and he'd been worried. "I'm sorry." I said quickly, biting my lip to stop it from trembling.

"Yeah, I bet you are!" He continued. "Haven't I told you before to not play your music while I'm working?"

"You're _always_ working." I blurted out. I immediately regretted it when he hesitated and his face flushed even more red.

He bit his lip as his fists began to tremble. "For a reason, Kagome. Who else has to pay for all of this?!" He shouted, violently swinging his arm around. "Just. Just, stop." He bit out finally.

By now, my eyes were clouded by tears. "Okay, I'll leave!" I cried out, violently slipping on my shoes.

"Kagome." My dad called wearily, from behind me.

I ignored him and slammed the door behind me. Just in case he came out behind me, I started jogging down the street. Soon, I stopped, because he wasn't following me. Somehow, that hurt.

I was supposed to be at Inuyasha's house in two hours, but he probably wouldn't mind if I came early. With that in mind, I dried my tears and took the bus to his house. I tried to call him on the way, but he didn't answer his cell phone.

I finally reached his house and buzzed myself in. Toushi answered the door, of course, and welcomed me in. "However," He said. "Inuyasha isn't home yet. I'm sure he'll be back soon. IN the meantime, just go upstairs and make yourself at home." He suggested.

I thanked him and went upstairs. As I walked towards Inuyasha's room, which was at the end of the hall, I passed an open room where music, very nice music actually, was drifting out. I looked in as I walked by and blushed to see Sesshomaru sitting towards the door, reading a book with the music on. He noticed me.

When I got into Inuyasha's room and sat down on the bed, there he was again, blocking the doorway with his form. This time, he was wearing a plain, thin white sweater that's rounded neckline was wide, so it slipped down the shoulder of the arm that he let stay beside him. The sight of his collarbone was quite stunning. He used the other arm to hold the doorway frame as he stood there casually. This time, his hair was dry, and it, to my disappointment, actually looked just as good as it had wet.

"Hi." I said, a little timidly. However, I wasn't that shy, because seeing him had sparked my anger. "What do you want?" I snapped quickly. Then I blushed.

He raised an eyebrow, seeming to question this. "You're in my house. Well, as of this week. But anyways, do you think you have any right asking what I want when I'm the one living here and you aren't?" He asked in an almost haughty tone. How arrogant.

"I'm in Inuyasha's room, and that in no way belongs to you." I said stiffly.

He seemed to find my argument amusing. "You're his..", he frowned slightly at the word, "girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Why does it matter?" I asked him a little coldly.

"Oh, it doesn't." He assured me coolly, looking to the side of the room. Before looking back at me, his eyes went down, and all I could see were his long, silver lashes. "It's just interesting."

"What is?" I asked, getting a bit offended. What was he getting at?

"Why you're going out with him. That's interesting." He said, doing this thing where his eyes grew kind of smoky through his lashes.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him, annoyed. Where did he get off making these comments?

The ends of his lips curled up in a half smile. "Not you, sweetheart. Him. My…brother."

My face grew a little pink, partly because he had called me sweetheart so casually, and because he had insulted Inuyasha. "Why don't you like Inuyasha?" I asked him.

"Why do _you_ like him?" He challenged. Then he was doing that smoky eye thing with his lashes unconsciously and I felt something inside me flip a little. It must have been something I ate.

I frowned. "I love him." I said stubbornly.

It might have been my imagination, but he winced slightly, like something had hurt. Then he gave me a questioning look. "You didn't answer my question."

"Niether did you." I challenged. "Why don't you like him?" I asked honestly curious.

"I don't like him because he's always been a half wit, half brained coward, even as a kid. He runs away from everything he's scared of, and he lies to himself until he actually believes nothing's wrong. I don't like him because I don't think he's good enough for anything he gets, I don't think he deserves it. I don't like him because I should have been the one to have a father. I don't like him because it should have been me." By the time he finished, he was looking down and his voice was raised.

I was frozen by what he'd said, and the honesty he'd said it with. He was frozen because he'd allowed his calm exterior to slip. Not knowing what to say, I did what I felt like doing. And that was standing up and slowly brushing my fingers against the back of his hand. God, and the moment my fingers touched his skin it was like fire, and time suddenly started moving very slowly. He looked up, and I saw everything he'd just said, and the pain he'd said it with, in his honest golden eyes. His hand moved to my arm, and then he was drawing me in…

I heard the sound of Toushi downstairs opening the door. That was all we needed to realize what was happening. Time resumed. Sesshomaru pulled away, ran a hand through his silver hair, and sighed. "God. Sorry, about that." He said, as if it happened every day. I didn't reply, but instead I went to the hallway, to where I could see downstairs. Inuyasha was there, putting his shoes away. He looked up then, as Toushi informed him I was here. He saw me and smiled.

I smiled back, a little relieved to get away from Sesshomaru. I quickly ran down the stairs. Before Inuyasha could ask what I was doing there, I slipped my arms around his neck and gave him an affectionate kiss, which he returned. When I pulled away, I heard the door close behind me, and I knew Sesshomaru had seen. Well, good. Except it didn't feel that good. But being with Inuyasha felt good.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as we pulled apart. "I mean, early."

"Agh, my dad and I had this disagreement and I just needed to get out of the house. And see you." I added, kissing his cheek. I pulled away, but kept my arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, I bet." He chuckled and then we spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch in his living room, watching a movie.

That night, as I turned off the lights and climbed under my covers, I turned my head to lie on my pillow and sighed. I'd intensely disliked the Sesshomaru I'd met early this week, but in that one moment where he'd lost control, I'd seen someone I could have liked.

At the same time, I didn't know what he'd meant when he said those things about Inuyasha. The Inuyasha I knew was brave and determined. The Inuyasha he knew sounded like an immature coward. The Sesshomaru Inuyasha knew was a cruel, uncaring monster. How could people be so wrong about each other?

Soon, I closed my eyes and stopped thinking. I fell asleep, and in my dream, Inuyasha was with me. But when he spoke, it was Sesshomaru's voice.

.

Even get woken up by your alarm clock? Well, you probably have. Then you'd know how annoyed I felt when the sound of a ringing phone woke me up from what was questionably the best sleep I'd had in ages.

Who even called this early? I opened my eyes groggily and clumsily picked up the phone, while accidentally sending a quarter of the things on my table flying to the floor. I groaned and asked, "Hello?" into the phone, in a very annoyed manner.

"Hey, Kagome!" I recognized the voice as Kikyou's.

"…Hey…" I replied, closing my eyes and lying back onto my bed.

"Do you have- oh, did I wake you up?" Kikyou asked, sounding confused.

"Yes…" I said, my voice creeping to a whisper as I attempted to fall back asleep.

"Gosh, how late do you sleep until? It's like…one o clock in the afternoon." Kikyou said disapprovingly.

My eyes shot open. "One o clock? Really?" I mean, it wasn't that big of a thing, but I never slept late into the morning.

"Duh." Kikyou answered. "Anyways, me and Sango and Naraku are hitting the mall in an hour. Want to come shopping with us? I called Inuyasha, by the way, but he said some stupid things about Naraku and how shopping wasn't for men like him." She scoffed.

I smiled. That sounded just like him. "Sure, I'll come, but I'm not asking my dad for any money. He yelled at me yesterday." I admitted.

Kikyou was as taken aback as she was, as she had been around long enough to know how even tempered my father was. "Wow. Tell me about it at the mall, okay?" She finally said.

I agreed and hung up, getting ready to go out.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again ******** please review and tell me what you think!**

Because I hadn't brought any of my own money, and because I hadn't seen anything in the store that caught my eye, I ended up waiting outside the changing stalls on the very comfortable sofa for Sango and Kikyou to finish trying on their clothes. Normally, I wouldn't have minded at all. I'm usually a very patient person (or I'd like to think so), plus, the area right outside the changing stalls was actually quite nice. The room was dark with brown and blue wall designs. The lights were almost like spotlights, bright enough to see, dark enough to cast shadows on your face. This was the general theme of the store, and the brown couch I sat on matched it very well. Also, one of my favorite songs were playing in the background, and there was a nice breeze of air conditioning coming through the room.

I wouldn't have minded, really, except for the fact that this arrangement left Naraku sitting on the arm of the sofa, smiling down at me in his strange way as he waited for his girlfriend. Most of his long, black hair was more or less braided to his side, while the rest of it, his bangs, lay framing his face. In the light of the store, his eyes seemed even darker than they usually were, and the shadows on his face really suited him.

I was getting kind of uncomfortable. Even though music was playing in the background, the silence between us was really nerve-wracking. Finally, I turned over to look up at him and asked awkwardly, "So, how do you like our school? Since, you know, you transferred like only two months ago, right? So that technically makes you new." Ugh. I think I was babbling.

He didn't seem to mind though and looked straight. "It's interesting. People here are very…different, than where I'm from." He said, with a little grin.

"Where are you from?" I asked. I actually didn't know. Not many people had ever gotten close enough to Naraku to find out.

"Oh. I'm sure you've never heard of it." Naraku said, looking at me. Then he changed the subject. "You're dating Inuyasha, aren't you?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

Naraku seemed to think about that. "It's interesting."

I frowned. I'd been getting that a lot lately, when asked about Inuyasha and I. What was up with that?

Before I could ask what about it did he find so interesting, he turned and, surprisingly, lifted a finger to graze my cheek. This motion definitely gave the chills, and not the kind that Sesshomaru gave me. Oh god, I didn't just think that. "Um." I said as his finger traced a line across my lips. He was looking at me so intensely.

"You know," He said softly as he continued tracing my face. "You're pretty cute." Then he lifted my chin up, like he was going to kiss me.

I flinched away, and he seemed to realize what he'd been doing. Just then, Kikyou and Sango came out of their change rooms with clothes on each of their arms.

"Sorry you guys had to wait." Kikyou said with a smile. "I'm done anyways. I'm going to get this dress and this jacket." She said, showing us.

"Cool." That was pretty much all I could say after what had just happened.

Then, we headed over to the cash register to pay. After that, we went to the next store, and the next, while I took pains to find something to try on so I didn't have to be left alone with Naraku again.

Hours passed, and soon Kikyou and Naraku were leaving me and Sango to walk home, because we lived quite close. As we walked along the sidewalk in the familiar neighbourhood, I asked her, "Do you get the feeling that Naraku's kind of…well, not Kikyou's type?" I asked, trying to figure out what would be an appropriate way to put it.

Sango snorted. "Have you noticed that Kikyou's type is more or less 'Come one, come all' when it comes to the male variety?" She asked me.

I laughed at that. Sango had that way with her. "So, what's happening with you and the unnamed male?" I asked, referring to Miroku. In her last tantrum, Sango had refused to say his name, but used every other term she could think of to describe him.

She actually blushed a tone or two deeper once I asked , but kept quiet. This prompted me to ask again with a smile, "Something's happening isn't it? Tell me, tell me, tell me before I go crazy!" I begged.

Sango grinned, although she hadn't stopped blushing. "I think," she said slowly. "we're going out."

Wow. This was something big. Although I'd always known there was more than what she'd let on, I didn't think she'd actually ever agree to go out with him. "Wow!" I said, laughing. "What brought on this change of heart?" I asked.

"Well…yesterday, I was coincidentally passing his house on my daily jog…"

Then she proceeded to tell me all the details while I continued to voice my opinion and laugh.

.

The next day at school, Inuyasha walked me to my first class before kissing me good bye, with the promise that I'd see him at lunch. With that, I walked into Homeroom. It went quite ordinarily, at least until the last fifteen minutes of class when the teacher had stopped talking and had given us time to work on our newest assignment. At that moment, Hojo, a fairly nice, clean boy that I'd known since freshman year, had decided to turn around from where he sat in front of me and ask, quite quickly, "Kagome, um, would you like to come with me as my, um, date to this formal uh dance that my family friends are uh, holding next weekend?"

I heard a snicker to the right, from a girl who had heard him ask. Then I paled, not sure how to phrase my rejection. I should have been good at this after having to do it so many times before. "Um, Hojo, I think I might have other plans." I lied.

His face fell, but not as much as usual. He seemed to think this meant I wanted to go, but couldn't because I'd made a prior commitment. What would it take for him to finally get the hint? "Oh." He said slowly. Then he smiled awkwardly. "Next time then." He said quite cheerfully, before turning around.

I groaned. One of these days, I needed to say something to actually banish the thought of ever going out with me from his mind. Not that Hojo wasn't a great guy, because I was sure he was. It's just that…oh, I don't know, we didn't click.

At lunch, Inuyasha finally agreed to sit on the same table with Naraku, but refused to actually talk to him. Finally, having enough of it, I hissed, "Why won't you talk to him?" while he and Kikyou were talking.

"I just…I don't know, I get a bad vibe from him." Inuyasha answered, casting a hostile look towards Naraku.

"That's silly." I chastised. "What has he ever done to you? I think you're acting really immature." I said, turning away from him and taking a bite of my lunch.

"Yeah, well, I don't." He retorted. Then, seeing as I continued to ignore him, he sighed and said finally, "Okay fine, I'll make a damn effort."

This was good enough for me. I smiled at him and locked our fingers together under the table. He grinned and kissed me. I raised a hand to his cheek, which only encouraged him to wrap an arm around my waist to pull me closer. I didn't mind, pressing into him as he continued to kiss me. In fact, as his tongue entered my mouth, I forgot about what we'd just been talking about and the next few minutes were just bliss.

His hand was on my waist, and as we kissed he raised it higher along my side. I ignored it and continued kissing him. Then I felt pressure on my breast and gasped when he squeezed. Gently, I pushed him off. "Um," I said. "Let's just eat." God. I was sure my face was the colour of a tomato as I turned and continued eating quickly.

.

After school, I hadn't felt like walking home with Inuyasha, so I stayed behind to clean up my locker. Soon, the hallways were empty of all people and it was a little eerie. I ignored the feeling and continued packing my bag. Finally, when I was done, I swung my locker closed, only to find, to my surprise, Naraku standing directly behind my locker door, leaning with his arms crossed and a small grin on his face.

I actually jumped, I was so surprised. Naraku instantly held a hand out to steady me. It was cold.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"What- What are you doing here?" I asked, still surprised. His hand was still on my arm. It was cold, and it gave me a very unpleasant feeling.

"I don't think we finished our conversation from the other day." He said, lifting a hand to touch my face again. I flinched delicately as his finger traced along my cheekbone.

"Naraku…" I said, starting to object.

Then his eyes changed from amused to cold. It was strange, the way they froze me. He was no longer smiling, but instead he looked a ltitle…

He brought his hand under my chin, and in one swift moment, he lifted my head to his lips. I was so surprised that I didn't know how to react as his cold lips pressed against mine. I tried to push away, but his grip on my arm was as strong as steel, his other hand on the back of my head, pressing me to him. Gasping, I turned my head so that his lips were on my cheek. Almost angrily, he turned his head to capture my lips again.

His tongue thrust between my closed lips and into my mouth, where he met mine. Then he moved his hand down my back and, to my disgust, into my pants, where he grabbed me. Furiously, I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could.

He finally released me and cursed as he brought a hand to his mouth. "You _bitch_." He spat.

Before he could stop me, I grabbed my bag and sprinted down the hall.

.

Kikyou waited at the front door for Naraku. He'd promised to drive her home after school, but now it'd been fifteen minutes, and there was nearly no one left. She threw one last exasperated glance at her watch, and then went off to look for him.

After searching two hallways with no luck, she heard the sound of people talking. She couldn't make out most of the words, but she'd heard a girl's voice say the word 'Naraku' and she frowned. Quickly, she turned the corner, only to find Naraku and _Kagome_ kissing.

She couldn't believe her eyes and instantly backed around the corner to keep them from seeing her. Why would _Kagome_ be kissing Naraku? Kagome would never do that…would she? Kikyou soon went from upset to furious. That _bitch_. She'd been so nice to Kagome all these years, even staying away from Inuyasha, because she knew Kagome had liked him. And how had Kagome repaid her? By stealing her boyfriend.

Angrily, she walked down the hallway and pushed open the front doors of the school. If Kagome thought she could get away with this without being hurt, she was sorely wrong.

Kikyou hadn't been to Inuyasha's place in a while, and as she buzzed the door, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. A short man with spectacles opened the door for her.

"I'm here to see Inuyasha." She stated calmly.

The man didn't seem surprised. "He's in his room, up the stairs, last door to the right. I suggest you knock though." He added, and then walked away.

.

**Inuyasha**

I sat on my bed, shirtless, flipping through the channels on television. I wasn't really paying attention to anything on the screen, just thinking over what I was going to do about Kagome. I really, really liked her, but it was nearly killing me how she didn't even want to think about taking it to the next step.

I sighed, folding my arms behind my head.

Suddenly, the door opened and I almost fell off of my bed to see Kikyou standing there. I scrambled to turn off the T.V, and then turned to her with my eyes wide, "What are you doing here?"

God, and when she smiled, a part of me couldn't help realizing how hot she looked. Her hair was all over her shoulders, as usual, and she wore her red jacket on top of her white dress. Even through her jacket, I could see the outline of her full breasts. I inwardly groaned. How could I even have thought that?

"Duh, I'm here to see you." She said with a smile and sat down on the bed beside me. Then she slipped her jacket off of her shoulders and hung it on a hook on the wall. I felt my face heating as she turned to me. The neckline of her dress was low enough to see part of her chest.

"Uh," I started. "Any particular reason?" I asked when she turned towards me and pulled her legs onto the bed. When she didn't answer, but instead brushed her fingers across my chest, I said, "Kikyou, what are you doing?"

Then she kissed me, in a way that made me want to forget how wrong it was, in a way that made me forget who I was. But in the one moment we pulled apart to take a breath, I seemed to remember a little. I gently pushed her off. "Kikyou, we can't…" God help me, she bent down and began licking my earlobe. I groaned as her tongue swirled around my ear.

I was losing it. "Kikyou, we can't do this." I tried again.

She pulled away, the smile gone from her lips, replaced with anger. "Why not?" She asked, massaging circles on my chest.

"Kagome." I answered, instantly swelling up with guilt.

This only made her eyes darker. "Kagome's not here right now. She's not going to know, ever." Kikyou said in a soft voice. I closed my eyes. I wanted to believe what she was saying. "It's not going to hurt her…she'll never find out what we're doing right now…" Then her lips touched mine again. Instead of resisting, now I groaned and kissed her back, rolling over so that my body was mostly on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I hungrily attacked her jaw.

"Kikyou…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note : Hi again! Please review and tell me what you think, or provide constructive criticism. ******

**Kagome**

I left school in a blur, running down the front steps with the wind whipping my hair around. I ignored the cold, just shivering and pulling my bag higher up my shoulders. My shoes hit the floor with a new urgency as I ran home.

I was totally, and completely confused. And something else…I was scared. I replayed the way Naraku's cold hands had held an iron grip on my arms and looked at me with those eyes in my head. God, I just wanted to pretend it hadn't happened.

By the time I reached my house and pulled out my key, my hands were ice cold and slightly numb. I fumbled with it for a few moments before finally succeeding. Wrapping my cold hand around the handle, I pushed the door open. The warm air that blew to my face was heaven for my red, cold skin. My hair was windblown and messy. I reached up to comb my hair with my fingers and took off my shoes at the same time.

I heard footsteps and lifted my head. My father stood in front of me, running a hand through his hair and looking as if he hadn't slept in a week. His clothes were wrinkled again, and he had a stern expression on his face. I hadn't spoken to him much since he had yelled at me a week ago. He'd been too busy to care.

"Kagome, close the door. It's cold." He said wearily.

Obediently, I reached behind to close the door. I locked it and began walking up the stairs.

"Kagome." He called firmly behind me.

I turned slowly. "Yes?" I asked.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge between them. "Your mother called to say she can't come to see you this weekend." He said finally.

Something cold settled in the pit of my stomach. I missed her. I hadn't seen her since a month before school started. It felt like we were slowly moving farther apart. Her calls were less often, and her emails had gradually stopped coming. "What?" I choked out. "Why?"

"She, uh…didn't specify why. You should call her." He suggested.

"She should call _me_!" I cried out. Suddenly I didn't feel like going home. I didn't want to be here. I quickly went down the stairs and put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, voice raised this time.

I turned to look at him. He looked so much older lately. Not just that…so different. It was like the father I knew had completely disappeared over the last few weeks. "Out." I answered quietly. "Maybe I'll be back later." Then, before he could say anything else, I closed the door and ran.

.

In about twenty minutes I buzzed Inuyasha's front door. It took a while for anyone to answer it. I shivered and rubbed my hands together.

Toushi opened the door, but didn't smile when he saw me. "Oh, Kagome. This really isn't the best time." He said, although he let me in. He seemed troubled.

I was confused. "Why?" I asked, not hearing anything that would convince me that something was wrong.

He seemed to think about that. "I don't think I am in the position to tell you. I suggest you knock before entering Inuyasha's bedroom, though." He said dutifully.

"Oh." I replied, smiling awkwardly. "Alright, then." I walked up the stairs with my hand on the rail and then slowly headed towards his room. The hallway was dark, but there was light spilling out of his room at the end of it. The door was slightly open.

As I neared it, I began to hear voices. I came up to it, and peeked through the crack of the door. I couldn't see much…and then I froze at what I saw. My throat seemed to close up and my heart felt like it had stopped and fallen out of my chest. It was like being slapped, or punched in the gut.

What I saw was two figures huddled under the covers of his bed. They were moving too, in the most intimate way. One was Inuyasha, and he had a hand on the back of the girl's neck, kissing her hungrily. Then she arched her back, and when her head came up I suppressed a gasp.

My legs had all but given out. I took a step back, or rather stumbled back, and hit what nearly felt like a wall. Then Sesshomaru's hands were on my shoulders steadying me. I looked up at him, and he was looking through the door. He'd seen what I'd seen.

I wanted to run away. Nothing could stop the tears that made their way down my face and silently fell to the floor. I didn't reach up to wipe them away. I couldn't feel them anymore. I wanted to be completely numb…and I was. I couldn't feel myself anymore, or make any sound.

I broke out of his arms and flew down the steps, my vision cloudy from the tears that blinded me. I ran out the door and down the cold street before I broke into long, full sobs. My legs gave out and I buried my face in my hands.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I didn't even think he would have followed me.

But then there he was, sweeping me into his long arms and letting me cry into his chest. With his arms around me, I didn't feel cold anymore, or scared, or broken.

If I had cared, I would have noticed that the wind had stopped, and it wasn't nearly so cold. If I had cared, I would have noticed that the sun was setting, casting a glorious blend of colours onto everything in sight. But I didn't care.

I don't know how much time passed before I finally pulled away and he said softly, "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? My heart didn't feel broken. Not entirely. Parts of it felt shredded, but not completely. I slowly nodded, keeping my eyes down. Then he surprised me, by taking my hand. His hand was not at all as cold or hard as I'd suspected it to be when I'd first met him. When he softly laced his fingers through mine, his hand was large and soft, and especially warm. Then he pulled me. "Come on." He said, and I did.

I don't know how far we walked, or ran. I wasn't paying attention. But soon, he pulled me into an open field of grass surrounded my large trees. The last rays of sunlight reached us here, illuminating the entire clearing. It was quiet, and perfect.

He gently pulled me down beside him on the grass, with our backs leaning against the old oak tree. He bent his legs up and pulled my hand across his legs, so that I fell into him. I don't know why I stayed there, with my hand in his, with my head on his shoulder, like that was how it was supposed to be. I just closed my eyes and breathed in his heady scent.

We didn't speak for what felt like hours. He just held my hand and let me lean against him. I stayed like that, with my eyes closed, wondering. It was like without speaking, I'd been pouring my soul to him.

The first few drops of rain on my face were what caused me to open my eyes. Sesshomaru still hadn't moved, still holding my hand, and softly stroking it with his thumb. The sun had gone down, but it wasn't too dark. I could still see everything and the sky still a had a little glow to it. It wasn't until the rain began really pouring that I turned to look at Sesshomaru again.

I don't know if it was the rain that was suddenly ripping through his hair and dripping down on his face that made me really become so aware of him. Maybe it was the way he looked back at me. But suddenly, I could see the blue glow against his silver hair, the smoothness of his skin. His eyes still looked to me like the most beautiful golden, and his lips soft and pink. I wanted to reach out a finger to trace his very prominent jawline, his lips…and then I did. He didn't refuse it, didn't flinch. He just lowered his eyes and accepted it.

Now, the rain had tore through my hair and made hit my bare arms. I ignored it as it continued drenching us. He reached out and with the lightest touch, graced my neck with a feather like touch. And then gold help me, I reached forward, a little trembling, to put my hands on both sides of his face. His eyes finally raised back to mine, and then somehow, I leaned forward.

When our lips met, it was like something exploded inside of me, and totally and completely filled me up. His lips really were as soft as they looked, even softer. He gently pulled me closer with a hand on the back of my head. It was an innocent kiss, soft, slow, and extremely gentle. However, it felt like the most intimate of actions, the way my body reacted to it, the way my senses went into overdrive.

Then, ever slowly, he pulled away. I didn't know what emotion registered on my face, and I couldn't read his. It was only when he pulled me to my feet that I realized we were both completely wet, and it was very cold. "Let's go." Was all he said.

When we reached his door, I had a suddenly, unexplainable fear that he would just leave me there to go home. However, he gently pulled me in and led me up the stars. Ignoring the light that was still on in Inuyasha's room, we entered his room. Not turning the light on, he just closed the door behind him as I sat down on his bed, leaning back against the wall.

I could still see his outline from the open windows, and that was all I needed. He closed the distance between us and was soon with me again, bending down to where I sat on his bed to tuck a loop of hair behind my ear and kiss the earlobe he'd tucked it around softly. When his lips met my skin, I forgot everything. He kept a hand around that area of my face as he tilted it towards him and kissed my eyelids. Oh god. I raised a trembling hand to his face and slipped my fingers through his wet hair, pulling him down softly to meet my mouth.

Slowly, the kiss grew more erotic, and the passion had subtly slipped through and had filled him, and perhaps me as well. He softly held a hand to the end of my jaw, using his thumb to hold my face up. Then, not breaking the kiss, he slowly mounted the bed on his knees, slipping off his shoes with his feet. I raised my head higher to reach him, lifting my arms to loosely encircle his neck. He slipped an arm against my back and gently lay me down onto the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss, raising his head just above mine. "Are you sure?" He asked me softly, and I knew what he meant. I looked into his eyes and there I saw everything he promised. The desire, the trust, and the wave of passion. In that moment, I forgot every single reason why it was wrong.

I nodded. He then met my lips again, and kissed me with the passion I'd seen in his eyes. His lips were fire on mine, but I wanted him closer to me. A hand on the back of his head, I pulled him down even closer. His hand on my waist, he fingered the edge of my wet shirt. Then gently he slipped his warm hand under. I'd never had someone touch my naked breasts, and certainly not the way he did. But when he did, I was amazed at the way he made me feel. First he cupped it and caressed it gently, but I wanted him more than that. He cupped, and kneaded, and flattened, and squeezed. Pinching my nipple softly between his fingers gave me feelings I never knew I could experience. It was amazing how those small actions gave me absolute bliss.

Then he slipped his hand out, reached behind him to the edge of his shirt and he pulled it off before resuming the kiss. But I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine. He seemed to feel that and he gently eased it up above my chest, through my arms and over my head. Next, groaning a little, he undid my bra and flung it to the side. Then the heat of his body met mine as he went back on top of me, his bare chest against mine.

He redirected his lips to my throat and I moved my face away for him to fully reach me. A small moan escaped my lips, and he seemed to find that erotic, because he'd undone my pants. I eased them off my legs and kicked them off the bed. Now, he slipped a leg between mine and moved his hand to my thigh, lifting my leg up, and rubbing it against him in circles. This lifted me to him, and it was extraordinary.

I wanted him closer, and I kissed him so passionately, he must have felt it. Soon, he'd kicked off his own pants and used his hands to pull off his underpants. Slipping a hand through my own underwear, he got off me and pulled it off my legs, swinging it around his wrist. Then, he covered me completely with his heat and softly met my lips once more. Now, his hands moved all over me, as if he was trying to see, only by touch, exactly how every part of me looked. Then his hands were on my bottom, squeezing and rubbing in circles. I groaned softly and ran my hands down his bare body.

The heat was nearly unbearable, but somehow, it still wasn't enough. And then suddenly he was driving me crazy with his mouth and his hands and his legs. The passion escalated until I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted him closer.

And then suddenly, I felt the sharpest pain between my legs and shrieked, digging my nails into his shoulders. He kissed me gently and softly apologized, promising it would never hurt again. And god, I believed him because in a moment, he was inside of me again, and it didn't hurt. All I could feel was the intense pleasure that overwhelmed me.

And then after kissing me softly a few more times, he just held me in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome

The sunlight that filtered through the blinds and spread heat along my body was both a comfort and an alien. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. My entire being was filled with the most euphoric feeling, the kind after a strong dream, or after a visit to heaven. It took me a moment to realize what had happened last night, to separate the dream from reality. And to my utter surprise, it was more reality than dream.

He was sleeping quietly beside me, the blanket only covering up to his waist. Looking at him now, he looked so beautiful, it was hardly believable. The way the sun played with his features, his face smoothed in peaceful slumber…Had I realized, the night before, how wide and broad his chest was? It seemed so large and strong now.

I was glad to have woken up first. It gave me time to admire him before I could really freak out.

What the hell had I done?

Gently, well, as gently as I could do, I bent over his body and slipped off the side of the bed. My clothes were in a pile on the floor, and hoping he wouldn't wake up, I quickly began to slip them on.

What had happened had been a mistake. I knew that now, and I closed my eyes with the knowledge that I had given something precious to someone I barely knew…and for what? To get back at someone who, maybe, in the end, was not that much a part of me?

Remembering all of that didn't do much, the pain of his betrayal was still so fresh in my mind, albeit clouded by the bliss and dark of the night.

Quietly, so not to wake him, I slipped on my socks and gently prodded the door open. It was cooler outside, and the hall was much more bright. I glanced ruefully at Inuyasha's closed door, wondering if he was there, wondering if he was sleeping – and wondering if he had spent the night alone. Shaking my head, I wiped those thoughts away and, with one hand on the rail, slowly made my way down.

The main hall of the estate was quiet, and in it's early morning silence – very majestic. My feet slid against the cool marble floors. At the door, I took a deep breath and buried my face in my hands. I knew, that if I left, everything would be different.

I shook my head and placed a confident hand on the knob.

"Don't."

I froze at the all too familiar cool voice behind me. Had he even been sleeping?

I turned slowly, cringing mentally, as if I'd been caught. My face heated up to see that it _was_ him, and he was every bit as naked as he had been before. He was still much taller than me, and, now that it was my first, unobstructed view of his naked body, I could fully appreciate it. Every length of him was perfection, the way his muscles rippled as he breathed, those long, strong legs..

"Wh-"

I stopped when he came up to me, slowly, silently. His face was free from expression, betraying nothing I could read. He came so close to me, then, and I could feel his breath on my skin. He was going to kiss me.

Every cell in my body was disappointed when he didn't, but instead, he reached an arm above my shoulder and pushed the door shut.

It closed with resounding finality.

I looked up at him, a little fearfully, but without much time to think. Just then, I was shoved, not very pleasantly, up against the cool wall, and his body moved forward to pin me there. He was crushing me with his body, but definitely not his lips as he moved them on top of mine. He kissed me sincerely, softly, with more feeling than I knew capable. Both of his hands caressed my arms, shoulder to wrist, his fingers intertwining with mine.

His lips still warm against mine, I was disappointed when one of his hands left mine. His hand curled around my thigh and to my knee, where he lifted my leg to his side. I tangled my free hand in his hair, melting into him.

I might have gasped his name, but I couldn't hear it. My entire being was consumed with thoughts of him, with feelings that he freed within me. Then his warm hands were up my shirt, and I'd invited them. One hand on the door behind me, he slipped the other one under my bra.

He pulled away from the kiss, but only so much that our lips were still touching, our chests rising and falling together in rapid motion. He lowered his eyes, his hand still where it was, driving me crazy. "Was it a mistake?" He asked against my lips.

We stared at each other. Was it my imagination, or did his golden eyes seem kind of blue?

He still looked at me, his eyes smoldering me, waiting for an answer. "Was it?" He repeated, his cool breath blowing in my face, his fingers nearing my breast.

I shook my head slowly, dazed. I couldn't think straight at all.

"Okay." He breathed, and just like that, he let me go.

I watched his form retreat gracefully up the stairs, still confused. "Where are you going?" I asked, when I finally regained my voice.

"I'm going to shower." He said, his back to me, like it was the most obvious thing.

Confused, I opened the door and walked as fast as I could down the driveway, not looking back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

View your entire history with this contact

sangoslyer says:

i shud go. cnt blve is giving us a test tomorrow.

kisskags says:

yea i kno hes like evil. i hav to go too . good luck! 3

________

[sangoslyer has signed on]

[sangoslyer has joined the conversation]

sangoslyer says:

_hey whats up_

kisskags says:

**yu wudnt believe**

sangoslyer says:

_am i not ur dearest sweetest friend ?_

kisskags says:

**its major.**

sangoslyer says:

_kagome you know whatever it is, I'm always going to be on ur side. i don't care what happened im supporting u_

kisskags says:

**naraku kissed me**

sangoslyer says:

_what?? Inuyasha will kill him_

kisskags says:

**no he won't, because he slept with kikyou. **

sangoslyer says:

_WHAT? How could he? I'LL KILL HIM. Oh my god. HOW COULD SHE? That bitch! Oh my god Kagome you must be hurting there all alone I cant believe you didn't tell me sooner I can't believe I didn't see this coming I should have I just thought Inuyasha was totally into you and oh gosh sorry I didn't mean it lik that I just-_

Kisskags says:

**I kissed his brother**

sangoslyer says:

_what?? how? when? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN_

kisskags says:

**and we slept together **

sangoslyer says:

…_did you do it to get back at Inuyasha?_

Kisskags says:

**no. I don't know. Im just so confused. **

sangoslyer says:

_okay enough you are obvious in dire need of rescuing I will be right over!_

Kisskags says:

**No! No! u don't have to I'll be fine I sw-**

[sangoslyer has signed off]

Kisskags says:

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

The following message:

Kisskags says: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

could not be delivered to all recipients.

[kisskags has signed off]

**Kagome**

I loved Sango, I really did. But sometimes, she could be way too nice for my own good – or hers. Maybe if I just stayed a month in my bed, dreaming about this, I'll wake up and realize nothing went wrong. And Inuyasha still loved me. And Kikyou and I would still be friends.

But then I'd never get to taste his lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome**

I spent Sunday watching romantic comedies in my pajamas, which is what I always do when I'm lost. My dad didn't bother me much, except to kind of apologize 'You know how stressed I am', and to ask me what was wrong – even he knew a romantic movie marathon was the aftermath of something bad.

Monday morning, my dad had finally given up trying to be sympathetic and gentle.

"You're going to school, Kagome, or if you want to sleep, you can do it outside."

Yep. So that was mainly why I was at school now. And the fact that when I'd dragged my lazy bunny pajamas outside to sleep on the lawn, he'd threatened to ground me.

"Here you are, school," My dad said now, reminding me yet again. "Come on, Kagome, look alive."

Of course I'd made half an effort to look good. I had to show Kikyou that I was above it. Except, as I noticed when I stepped out of the car, she didn't just look good, she looked every bit as spectacular as she usually did. She was gloating.

Choosing a route into school wasn't easy. Kikyou and her friends were standing off the side of the main doors, and she'd obviously gloat. I still couldn't believe she'd done that to me.

Just as I'd planned it out, Sango spotted me and hurried over. "Kagome, I'm so sorry about not being able to come over." She said hurriedly. She followed my eyes and spotted what I'd been staring hard at. "Kagome, you can't let her get away with this. You can't let her step all over you."

I ignored her and began walking towards the door.

She chased after me. "Is that what it's going to be like, for the rest of your life? Never knowing why she did it, how she could do it. Never knowing whether or not she was really your friend?" She called behind me.

I turned around. "I suck at confrontation." I admitted.

"You can do it, okay? Want me to come with you?" She asked, her worried brown eyes wide.

"No, no." I said quickly. That would only show her that I was scared of confronting her, which I was. "I'll do it alone." Just at the thought of it, my stomach began to churn. My legs felt weak. "Later." I added.

"Kagome," She said in a calm voice. "I know you. If you don't do it now, you'll go crazy with it for the rest of the day."

She did know me.

I took another deep breath, and felt like throwing up. "Don't be too far away, okay?"

"Of course." She said, squeezing my arm lightly.

Deep Breath. I took long, confident looking strides towards her, ignoring the feeling to cry. "Kikyou." I called.

She didn't turn, and continued laughing with her friends.

"Kikyou." I called again.

The girl in front of her, Kagura, flicked her eyes to me and regarded me with a bored expression. "Hey, Kikyou, someone wants to talk to you."

Kikyou turned, her china doll like face etched with irritation. "Oh, it's you." She said, disgust filling her tone.

"Kikyou," I swallowed. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Go on, Kikyou, your pet wants some time alone with you." Kagura said behind her.

"Fine, but we're not going far." She warned. She followed me a few meters away. I cast Sango a desperate expression. "What?" She snapped finally.

"I saw you, with Inuyasha." I blurted out. "How could you do it, Kikyou? I thought we were friends! I can't believe you went behind my back like that and stole my boyfriend. Do you even know how it felt?" I said, my voice raising in desperation.

She scowled in disgust. "Don't even give me your little guilt speech, Kagome. Like you weren't doing the exact same thing with Naraku."

The cold words hit me. "What?" I asked, blinking. "Naraku? You saw that?"

"What, so you aren't so high and mighty now that you're the one caught, right?" She demanded to know.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me, okay? He grabbed me and forced me into one." I protested.

She gave a disgusted grunt. "Are you kidding? Naraku wouldn't be interested in you if you were naked, okay?" She looked me over. "You know what, why would anybody be?"

Now I really felt like crying. "I didn't do anything wrong. And this isn't fair."

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She spat, before turning around and walking back to her friends. I watched her turn her head to regard me, and then laugh to her friends.

"Bitch." Sango said, as she came to join me.

"I just want to go home. I can't do this." I said, as she pulled me through the doors.

"Yes, you can. You have to show them that you're stronger and bigger and better than this."

I hugged her, smiling weakly. "Catch you later, okay?"

"Feel better." She said, squeezing my hand.

I left her there, and went up the stairs to my locker. This part would be hard. Inuyasha always met me at my locker before class.

"Hey,"

He was there, looking as innocent and happy as always.

I barely looked at him. "Hey."

"I missed you." He added.

"Right." I unkindly twisted my lock open.

"What's the matter?" I turned to look at him, my face hard and set. I looked at his face, stared into it hard, trying to find something that I once loved. It was there, and it was so hard. I stared into his eyes, mine filling with tears. "Kagome?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I'm cool. You know what," I said, turning my face away. "I'll meet you after school, okay?"

He stood there uncertainly. "You're okay?"

I nodded rapidly.

"Fine."

He left me there, at my locker.

"Hey, beautiful."

I ignored the chills that ran through my body at his dark, low voice.

"Get away from me." I said, without turning around.

"You know what," He said, putting his hands on my waist. "That hurts. Especially now that we've established this new, intimate relationship."

I shoved out of his touch. "Don't touch me." Something about the way he had had set something off in me. Maybe it was a subconscious warning, telling me he wasn't who he seemed to be.

"Really, beautiful, I think you should start warming up to me soon, or I might just have to do something." He breathed behind me.

"Like what?" I challenged.

"Oh, I don't know." He ran a cold fingertip against my neck. "Maybe hurt you a little. Or a lot. Why don't you choose a way to die, Kagome? I could make it happen."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" I gasped. A grip on my hand prevented me from running away.

"No, of course not." He said, with a smile.

I ripped out of his hold. "Don't touch me, Naraku. I'm serious. If you ever touch me again, I'm going to the authorities." Then, I walked quickly away while he laughed.

………………………..

I pushed out of the school, my skin meeting the cool air as I did. I took a deep breath. School had been hard. Maybe too hard.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's familiar voice came to meet my ears.

"Hey." I said. "I need to talk to you."

He smiled. "Talk."

"Do you love me?"

His gaze had trailed behind me. Just as soon as I noticed it, he looked back at me. I whisked around, determined to find it. He'd been looking at Kikyou.

"Sorry, what?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you love me?" I demanded.

He hesitated. "I do." He said slowly, like it was a trick question or something.

"I know what happened." I said honestly. I watched as his expression went from confused, to surprised, to a hard, set face. "I went to see you, on Friday, after school. I saw it. Don't lie to me."

He was about to protest, but his face changed. "Kagome," He started. "I would never want to hurt you. What happened had been a mistake, and I know that now. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl, and I see that now, after all of that. Don't you see? It just made me realize how much better you are." He smiled, satisfied with what he said.

But I was shaking my head, tears threatening to cloud my vision. "You had to do that – to hurt me – to realize how you really felt about me?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I don't understand, Inuyasha. Make me."

"You have to believe me, it never meant anything except for a temporary feeling. Trust me."

"How?" I asked, shaking my head again. I couldn't stop. Everything he said was so unbelievable. "How do I trust you?" I took a deep breath. "Why don't we just…stop? Let's just…"

"Kagome," He started.

I closed my eyes. "Hey." I froze when I heard the voice. It _was_ him, and he looked so good. His hair was wet again, and water was still dripping off his neck onto his loose open necked shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

He ignored his brother, and bent down to whisper 'Let's Go' in my ear. Taking my hand in his, he tugged softly and I was already following him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called helplessly behind me. "Don't do this."

Sesshomaru cast an irritated look behind us, and did what he did best. Which was to push me against the side of the school and kiss me like his life depended on it. If it wasn't for him holding me so tight, I probably would have fallen, because my legs were gone. His arms were tight around the small of my back, holding on to me as the rest of my body gave in.

His lips brushed against my ear causing chills to pass through my body, but the good kind. "You're with me now." He whispered roughly before he pulled away. His hand tight around mine, he pulled me forcefully away.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally. I was breathless, having to work much harder at catching up to him.

"I don't know." He said.

I pursed my lips. "Why did you even do it?" I asked.

He didn't answer, and kept on walking.

"Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" I repeated.

"What?"

"You know," I said, feeling heat on my face. "What we did."

"I thought we established," He said. "That it wasn't a mistake. Was it?"

I wanted to say no. I really did. "I don't know." I admitted.

"I did it," He said slowly. We turned the corner of the sidewalk, where a car was parked. I recognized it from Inuyasha's driveway. He reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys. "because you were interesting."

"Oh." Talk about a let-down. He unlocked the doors and held it open for me.

He looked me in the eyes. "And because I thought you were different. I still do."

"Oh." I climbed in, and he slammed the door.

"I guess I did it because I liked what I saw in your eyes, the other day," He said, getting into the car. Then he groaned. "I took advantage of you, but I'm not apologizing for it. I honestly didn't mean to. I just wanted to kiss you. But you have no idea."

"What?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head and started up the car, propelling it forward suddenly.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"My city."


End file.
